


whispers in the moonlight

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: the database [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blind Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chessverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: "I will never be satisfied. But for now, for this moment, let it be enough."





	whispers in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/gifts).



“Hey,” it’s a soft little thing, Arthur reckons, merely a single word breathed from between pale lips and existing for a brief moment before it is gone altogether. His fingers temporarily halt in their downward sojourn, locks of smooth, golden hair spilling from between his fingertips as he mutely abandons his endeavor of braiding the other man’s hair for now.

A small frown dances across Alfred’s lips, fleeting as the morning mist. Arthur inclines his head, curiosity interrupting his languid trail of thought.

“What is it, love?” He hums softly, picking up where he left off, experimenting with random patterns. Alfred begins to rock back and forth, casually disrupting the elder man’s progress and earning a scowl in the process. 

“It’s.. nothing, really. Just ignore it,” Alfred says after a brief pause, tipping his head up, as if searching for something up above—something which he cannot see, and will never see. He sighs, then, turning away so that the rest of his unfinished plait escapes from Arthur’s control and spills onto his shoulders and down his spine. 

At the words, Arthur sighs, moving so that he can rest his chin upon his husband’s bare shoulder, ignoring the way his own long, unkempt hair shifts with the movement. He wraps his arms round his waist, pulling back just the slightest to free the nape of Alfred’s neck from behind the cover of his golden hair. 

“Oh, dearest,” he murmurs against the skin there, leaving a small kiss or two. Alfred shifts, slumping in his arms, and Arthur only holds him even closer, pressing yet another kiss just beneath his ear. “You know that you can always tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“I know that, Artie,” he says, quiet and hesitant, sightless eyes cast down at the sheets covering them both. Arthur doesn’t say a word, running gentle fingers up and down his side in soothing motions as he moves to kneel in front of his beloved. “I _know..”_

He cups his cheek, bringing his gaze up to a level which can somewhat match his own, despite knowing that Alfred can never truly see him. “Then tell me,” Arthur says—just a soft, hesitant plea. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

A tremulous breath, unfocused eyes cast off to the side.

“I just… want to know what the sky looks like, what _you_ look like in the moonlight, without the roles and the statuses and expectations and everything else.” He finally says, clenching his fists. “It’s.. it’s just, it’s so _hard_ to be with you like this, where everything’s so new and so different and.. and..” he huffs out a breath, running his hands through his hair. “I know I’m here with you, that you’re holding me so close that I can’t even think straight but I just—I don’t just want to _feel,_ alright? I want to _see_ you, I want to _know_ what you look like when you smile, when you laugh, when I’m making you experience things we’ve never experienced until now.” 

Alfred knows, he knows he’s rambling, but he can’t stop and he doesn’t know if he _wants_ to stop. “Arthur, I—” 

“Hush,” Arthur whispers in return, pressing a brief, chaste kiss to his lips. “I know, my love, I know.” He sighs, resting his forehead upon his husband’s own.

“You wish to know what the sky looks like,” he takes Alfred’s hand into his own, leaving a trail of kisses upon each of his knuckles, his fingertips, his palm—“and yet its beauty pales when it is placed in contrast with your own. I am here,” he says quietly, his lips lingering on the ring upon his finger and the inside of his husband’s wrist. “Isn’t that enough?”

_I will never be satisfied. But for now, for this moment, let it be enough._

Those blue eyes flutter closed, a sigh escaping his lips. “I love you,” Alfred whispers, reaching up to run his fingers through Arthur’s hair, letting it slip through his fingers before he rests his hand upon the curve of the other man’s cheek. “My warrior Queen.”

“I love you, too,” Arthur murmurs against his lips, “my broken King.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is actually a Chessverse AU, though it's not that noticeable. (There's also some implied sexual content.)  
> 2\. Alfred is blind in this AU, and most of the nobility in their kingdom think that he isn't fit to be king, that he's worthless, due to his disability. This is why he's called the 'broken King'.  
> 3\. Arthur is tasked to protect the King no matter what, even if it takes his life. He is the most important piece on the board, next to the King himself—he is the strongest. This is why he's called the 'warrior Queen'.


End file.
